


Another Story of Queer As Folk

by loriblair



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Lindsay Peterson Bashing, M/M, Michael Novotny Bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 13:43:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21055367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loriblair/pseuds/loriblair
Summary: I am writing this story, my first attempt at fanfiction, to avenge my voice for I have used it too many times to shout at my screen every time CowLip managed to screw their own story. In my opinion, for this is what it is, just my opinion, CowLip came up with great characters but failed in their development. I can't deny that their work was avant garde but I always wondered what would have happened if Brian wasn't so afraid of showing emotions. I changed a lot of things because I want to give the basic story a twist of my own and I hope you will like it.For one of the twists, I got loosely inspired by "Can I come back home to you" and "And now we start on married life" by SammyScaDooI don't like Michael and Lindsay. They are the embodiment of parasites and I make it a duty to verbally beat down the Michael and Lindsay in the real world.Some parts might remind you of something you have already read. As I can't remember every story I have ever read, and while I hope to limit myself to original ideas, apart from my disclosed inspiration, if I inadvertently borrow a storyline from anyone in the fandom, feel free to mention in the comments section and I'll make sure to give credit to the original author.





	1. Chapter 1

The overall situation one month before Gus is born

1\. Brian is 29 (exactly as old as he is in the series) and is the owner of Kinnetik. He started it with the backing of Leo Brown 2 years before when he landed the account for Ryder. Brown wanted Brian but not Ryder. And so Kinnetik was born.

Cynthia and Ted were with Brian since the 1st day. Ted is CFO and Cynthia is office manager. Kinnetik is doing great. Brian, with Ted's help, is raking up the millions. He's the go to ad man of his side of the Eastcoast and firms from NY and LA are coming to him. Details will come later on.

2\. Michael believes he is Brian's best friend and his one day partner and husband. Brian sees him as his adopted brother. The Brian and Mikey show only exists in the Novotny+Lindsay camp. Debbie is more like a mother torn between her two sons, and while she adores the bones of Brian she still thinks she owes Michael something for never telling him about his father. But she won't go as far as putting her life on hold for her son. She's with Carl and that's one thing Michael will have to deal with.

3\. Lindsay is pregnant and and is convinced that her baby will give her a special place in Brian's life and complete access to his bank account. What she doesn't know is that Brian provided the sperm after Mel convinced him. Get ready for some nice shit.

4\. Emmett is just starting his Party Planning business and is being helped by Brian and Ted.

5\. Justin is a 22 year old up and coming artist. He is a little genius, getting rave reviews, has already had a couple solo shows in New York, and sold out, and is happily painting in the Pitts and his agent supports him. He's out to his parents who divorced because his mom supported him when his father threw him out. Jennifer is the realtor who found Kinnetik's building.

6\. Melanie is Brian without a penis. She has a very good relationship with Brian to which Lindsay is oblivious. Mel is very much in love with Lindsay but is aware of her partner's duplicity and manipulative behavior.

New characters will be introduced however, and while their existence will affect Brian's life, they will remain supporting roles.


	2. Chapter 1

ONE MONTH BEFORE GUS IS BORN

Whoever invented baby showers must have hated Brian Kinney. Let me rephrase this. Whoever invented baby showers must have hated Ted Schmidt.

Debbie was throwing Lindsay a baby shower and Brian’s presence was requested. He really didn’t see why he was needed. Seriously why would they need him around while Lindsay opens her gifts and pretends to like them? Why was anyone needed for fucks’s sake. Yeah Lindsay liked an audience and Michael was missing his “best friend” but really couldn’t Debbie use her mom voice to shut them up instead of using it to get him to attend.

Brian parked his jeep a couple of houses down from Deb’s house and hurried towards the house. Now that he was almost there he wanted to get over with the ordeal.

“Move it Theodore”

“I’m coming!”

“That remains to be seen.”

Brian didn’t bother knocking on the door. He just walked in. After all, it was Deb’s house. Why would he knock?

The whole family was gathered in the living room. The latter was ‘Emmet decorated’ hence Lindsay’s pout. Did she really think Emmet and Deb were going to throw a Country Club kind of baby shower? If she wanted her baby shower to be waspish she should have asked Mother Petersen to organize it. Come to think about it, she probably asked her mother for a shower but the ice queen, for all her coldness and hypocrisy, wasn’t stupid. She wasn’t going to give Lindsay an opportunity to rub her pregnancy in Lynette’s face. Why allow Lindsay to screw with Lynette when Deb was already allowing her to screw with Melanie? After all, Melanie had willingly started and stayed in a relationship with Lindsay while Lynette was unlucky enough to be born to the same parents.

“You’re finally here! I can’t believe it!”

Michael threw himself on Brian as if he hadn’t seen him in a year.

“Can you believe it? I mean you guys are throwing the mothers of my son a baby shower and Deb personally called to delicately invite me! Why wouldn’t I come!”

“I mean I miss you so much! I am so happy you’re here tonight!”

“Well, Cynthia and Erin would love to miss you! Maybe you could let them!”

“Huh?!”

Ted and Melanie snickered while Michael was waiting for an explanation. The almost thirty-year-old comics geek wasn’t the sharpest tool in the box. As Brian wasn’t apparently going to explain what he meant to his self-appointed best friend, Ted gladly took over.

“What Brian means is that you should stop calling the office fifty times a day. You’re getting on Cynthia’s last nerve.”

“No he doesn’t. I’m his best friend and I know he misses me. He doesn’t care about that bitch and what she thinks.”

Calling Cynthia a bitch was a big NO in Brian’s book.

“Well Mikey believe it or not I do care about Cynthia. And I don’t miss you. So stop calling me at the office before I block your number.”

Michael gave Brian his patented puppy eyes look. He still believed the poor-kicked-Mikey-dog trick worked on Brian. But Brian wasn’t planning on giving in anytime soon.

“You wouldn’t do it”, Michael challenged.

“Keep calling and we’ll see. Enough about that. Ems?”

Emmet was still styling the dining room table. The tall queen was a perfectionist.

“You bellowed?”

“Why don’t I see any picture of Mel here?”

Well that was a question no one was expecting; not even Emmett and Ted who know how close Melanie and Brian had become over the years.

“This is a baby shower for your kid’s mother Brian. It has nothing to do with Mel!” Michael said taking a huge bite of his foot.

“Last time I checked, Mel didn’t have a penis. I know because I was the one who jerked in a cup. Had Melanie had a penis, she would have fucked Lindsay and got her pregnant the WASP way. Without a penis, Mel can’t be the kid’s dad, which maker her the kid’s mother. Hence, my question: why is this shower all about Lindsay and not about both of my kid’s mothers?”

Lindsay was about to explode. This wasn’t supposed to happen. She was supposed to be the kid’s mother. Well, Mel too was to be the kid’s mom but Brian wasn’t supposed to be this excited about it. Brian shouldn’t think of Mel as more than an unwanted glorified nanny. Brian should be fighting for her right to be the baby’s only mom. She wasn’t sitting there among those low life idiots, allowing Deb of all people to hover over her, and looking as big as whale to have to share her moment with fucking Mel.

Deb looked devastated and started crying.

“Oh my God Mel honey I’m so sorry. Of course you’re my grandbaby’s mom! How could I be so stupid.”

Michael decided it was time to deepthroat his foot.

“C’mon Ma! You don’t have to cry. I’m sure Melanie doesn’t care. It’s not like she really wants to be Brian’s baby mama.”

Before anyone had time to react, Deb had slapped her son on the head and was in his face.

“Shut your fucking mouth Michael. What Mel care about or wants is none of your business. Don’t say it!”

“What?”

“Don’t say that Brian is your business!”

“I wasn’t going to.”

The whole room erupted in laughter. Possessive Michael was predictable.

“But he is my business. I am his best friend and…”

The finger and Deb’s cow eyes were suddenly in his face. Even Michael knew to not brave the finger!

This whole thing was about to end in a bloodbath so Vic decided to steer the conversation away from the baby shower and towards the one thing everybody was excited about.

“So girls, have you decided on a name?”

“Not yet. We want Brian to help us decide.” Lindsay was quick to answer.

I least I tried, Vic thought.

“And we also should decide on a baptism date.”

The baptism was yet another tricky subject. Melanie was Jewish, Brian was neither a believer nor a practitioner, and Lindsay was a bitch.

“Isn’t it too early honey?”

“Not at all Deb. My parents need to know as soon as possible so they can clear the schedules.”

So Lindsay is having a bitch WASP attack, Ted thought.

“And I have to tell my sister too. She’s going to be godmother. Both her and her husband should to make sure they will be able to attend.”

Deb thought that was the first time she heard of a godmother who had to make sure she would be able to attend her godson or goddaughter’s baptism. It’s supposed to take precedence over anything else. But hey, what did she know about the Great Petersen’s and their busy schedules and fancy engagements.

Melanie didn’t want Lynette to be godmother. Not because she didn’t like the woman but because she knew Lindsay had picked her only to remind the poor woman that she couldn’t have kids of her own. But Melanie wasn’t stupid. When Lindsay mentioned she wanted her sister to be godmother, she told her she was happy for both sisters. “Linds I’m so happy for you”, she’d said! “You and your sister will be able to bond over our baby.”

“And who’s going to be godfather?”

“You don’t need to ask uncle Vic! It’s obvious who’s going to be godfather”, Michael boasted.

Brian and Melanie exchanged a look before Brian decided it would be better if he delivers the news.

“When Lindsay decided to ask her sister, Mel and I had a talk and we decided that since Lindsay got to choose the godmother, Mel and I get to choose the godfather. Ted I hope you have a suit worthy of being Baby Kinney’s godfather.”

One thing Ted never planned on was definitely being anyone godfather. But Ted’s shock was nothing compared to Michael’s.

“What the fuck Brian! How dare you?”

“I beg your fucking pardon!”

“I should be your kid’s godfather! I’m your best friend. I deserve it!”

What he actually deserved was the slap Deb promptly delivered on his empty head.

“Well Michael, I’m not famous for explaining myself so I am not going to start now. Ted is going to be my kid’s godfather. He’s one of both my and Mel’s best friends and he’s the one we both picked. Don’t say anything, you’re treading on very thin ice here. Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m out of here. I have an early flight to catch. Mel I’ll call you tomorrow. Deb, call me if you, and by you I mean either you or Vic, need anything. Ted, you can stay. I’m sure Emmy will give you gladly give you a gossip ride. Good evening dykes, ladies and gentlemen.”

The second the front door’s click was heard, Michael shot Ted’s an accusatory look.

“So you came with Brian?!”

“Would you shut the fuck up Michael?!”


	3. Chapter 2

Lindsay summoned her Wasp superpower and dissolved in tears. Hormonal Lindsay was a performance worthy of an oscar.

"How can he leave me like this? Were is he going? I'm pregnant with his kid. I need him here with me. What if something happens to me and the baby and he isn't here?"

Oh oh Melanie thought. As much as she loved Lindsay she hated those poor pregnant Lindsay tears filled pity parties. She had been privy to her partner's games and tricks for years now. The tears no longer moved her. The blatant attachment to Brian didn't enrage her against the man anymore. Brian was gay and, as far as he was concerned, Lindsay was no more than a friend from college, a member of their makeshift family, and, quite frankly, the woman pregnant with his kid. He wasn't competing with her for Lindsay's affections, and if she was frank with herself, being the object of Lindsay's affection wasn't something she really wanted to be. Yeah she loved her partner but that same love disgusted her with her own self.

"If anything happens, we'll call him. What is going to happen anyway? Make us all a favor and stop wondering about bad things happening to you or to our baby!"

Feeling she had pissed off her partner, Lindsay fired at Michael.

"Are you happy now Michael? He left because of you!"

"He did not! He left because your dickless wife forced him to pick Ted over me."

"Don't be stupid Michael. That is if you know how to not be stupid."

The tears had suddenly disappeared and she had her mother's ice cold glare in place. Hormones, or so she believed they thought!

"I'm Brian's best friend. Had been his best friend since we were fourteen. He would have never picked someone else over me. God knows what Melanie has on him. But let me tell the both of you, no one but me will be this kid's godfather. Now if you would excuse, I have a best friend to see before he leaves."

He was out the front door before Deb had time to catch him and force him back. She followed him out and started shouting from the porch.

"Come back here you little asshole. Brian needs his rest."

"Deb!" Ted shouted. "Leave him be!"

Deb slammed her front door and came back to the living room swearing to tan her idiotic son's ass once she gets her hands on him.

"Ted you should follow him. Brian needs his rest and I don't want them to fight before Brian's trip."

"They are not going to fight. Brian isn't at the loft and he has turned his cellphone off."

"He'll wait for him until he comes back to the loft to get ready for his trip."

"Deb, Brian won't be going to the loft. Not tonight, not tomorrow morning. Don't worry."

Deb was too distraught to pick up on what Ted was trying very hard to hide but Lindsay didn't like what she was hearing. First, Ted knew too much for her own good. Second, when did Brian stop sleeping at the loft. She knew Brian better than anyone and he hated sleepovers. He loved his bed and he loved sleeping in his bed.

Emmet was looking at all the food he and Deb prepared and that remained untouched. Well the boys at the shelter will happily clear the plates. He cleaned up, took the containers to his car and came back to make his excuses and tell Ted it was time to leave.

Ted stood up.

"Mel, Brian wanted me to give you this."

He handed her an envelope.

"Call me tomorrow and we'll go together to pick you new car."

"What?! No! I can't accept!"

"It's already paid for. All you need to do is pick the one you like. You don't want your kid to ride in your old car!"

Melanie was speechless.

Lindsay was seething.


	4. Chapter 3

Lindsay made sure Melanie was asleep before she slipped out of the bedroom and silently went down to the kitchen. She poured herself a glass of wine, because what Mel doesn’t know can’t hurt the baby, and called Brian to air her grievances.

“Brian your phone is ringing”

“Pick up.”

“It’s Lindsay. I’ll let it go to voicemail.”

“Pick up. Let’s get this show on the road.”

So he picked up. It wasn’t that he was afraid but they were only thirty minutes away and she could easily ruin their night if she decided to fake a pregnancy crisis. Couldn’t she have waited until they were in LA?

“Hello?”

“Brian?”

“No. Who is it?”

“Who the hell are you? How dare you answer Brian’s phone? Did you steal it? Does Brian know his trick is answering his phone? Where’s Brian?”

Justin wanted to ask her if she was Brian’s wife. Instead he took a deep breath and asked her once again who she was.

“If you want me to tell Brian you called, I recommend you calm down and tell me who you are.”

Brian was standing in the en-suite door, arms crossed, and a smirk playing on his lips. He was enjoying this too much.

Lindsay launched a long insulting tirade about her importance in Brian’s life. If she thought her entitlement was intimidating the young man, she was very wrong.

“I’m happy to know how highly you think of yourself but it still doesn’t tell me who you are.”

Brian’s eyes were sparkling and he was biting his lips to contain his laughter.

“I’m his kid’s mother!”

“Okay. Brian, Lindsay’s on the phone.”

Brian took the phone, kissed Justin’s plump lips and sat next to him on the bed. He motioned to Justin to move and sit between his bended legs and lay back on him. Justin greedily agreed.

“Hey Linds, what do you need?”

“How can you humiliate me like this?”

Fishwife Lindsay was about to make a raging appearance.

“I’d love to tell you how giving that you can tell me how the fuck I humiliated you.”

“Are you serious? You arrived late at my baby shower, wondered why it wasn’t about Melanie too, as if she’s the one pregnant with your kid, fought with Michael, informed me that you were backing Mel’s godfather choice, and gave Mel a car! And to top it all, you let your trick pick up the phone!”

Brian could easily imagine Lindsay’s counting his infractions on her fingers and giving him her patented baffled innocent virtuous lady look. But he could also imagine the twitch in her lips and her balled hand in an attempt to not loose what was remaining of her temper.

“Well, at the risk of sounding obvious, who answers my phone is none of your fucking business. You might be pregnant with my kid but I didn’t fuck it into you. I chose Ted because he’s one of best friends. As for giving Mel a car, her car is constantly breaking down so she needed a new one.”

“Didn’t you think that I might need a new car too. I’m the one pregnant you know.”

“Lindsay, I know you’re the one who is pregnant. You look like a whale. It’s impossible to not notice that you’re pregnant. So for fuck’s sake stop repeating it.”

At this point, Justin was shaking with silent laughter.

“As for the car, you don’t need a new one. Mommy and Daddy gave you a new one on your birthday. You want a new one. There’s a big difference here. Is there anything else I can help you with before you fuck off?”

“Where are you and who are you with?”

“Well, that’s a story for another day. Take care of my baby. You know, the one you’re pregnant with.”

Brian snapped the phone off and threw in the bed table’s direction. He had more important issues to take care of.

In her kitchen, Lindsay was about to explode. 

“Son of a bitch”

“It gives him at least one thing in common with his kid.”

Mel’s voice startled Lindsay. It was dripping with venom.

“Don’t be jealous Mel.”

“I’m not fucking jealous. I’m fucking furious.”

Mel took the wine glass and threw it in the sink.

“I’ll be sleeping in the guestroom. Enjoy our bed, since you know, you’re the one who is pregnant.”


End file.
